The Angel And The Jinchuuriki
by Natsumi-Tenshi
Summary: What if there were Angelical beings in the world of Naruto? What if one of them took a liking to the ball of sunshine? This is an OCxNaruto story with strong OC and Naruto and good motherly Karuma
1. History of the Jinchuuriki

**Heya! Welcome to my new fanfic! I'm kinda new to this universe and i hope i can write fairly well and give you a fun and enjoyable experience! Anyways as per every fanfiction story~ I do not own Naruto (duh) and enjoy my little story!~**

Normal

"Speeches"

 _Whispers, thoughts, or unique character speeches_

 **Karuki's speech (Fem Kurama)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Konohagakure. A peaceful village hidden in the leaves. Gentle breeze sweeps over the quiet and peaceful village in the dead of night. Families retired into their comfortable beds. Not even mice were stirring and the streets are void of any sign of life. Soft sakura petals fluttering gently to the ground that would leave a peaceful sight to many who acknowledge and appreciates nature. Everything seems fine and peaceful in this quaint little town. Everything is fine…

Or so we thought.

* * *

"THE KYUUBI IS ATTACKING!" A voice of panic flooded through the streets waking up its inhabitants with dire news that slowly begin to create a mass panic throughout the village as shinobi from all ranks rushed to awaken themselves for what is to come. "EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY! THIS IS A CODE DEMON! ANY AND ALL NINJAS BELOW JONIN RANKING ARE TO ASSIST IN THE EVACUATION OF CIVILIANS BY THE ORDER OF THE HOKAGE!" The ninja shouts as he ran through the streets trying to notify as many civilians as he could before the village fell. He was abruptly stopped as he rushed head first into someone and fell to the ground. "SORRY! EVAC- LORD FOURTH! I HAVE NOTIFIED AS MUCH AS I CAN AND THE ANBU ARE HOLDING THE KYUUBI OFF WITH LORD THIRD. THEY ARE LOOKING FOR YOUR ASSISTANCE!" Slightly startled, he quickly notified and gave a salute to the blond haired man in front of him. The man nods as he begins to ready for rushing towards the battlezone in a blink of an eye. "Good work, continue to notify as much as you can and tell every shinobi to evacuate, jonin or not, I will deal with the Kyuubi myself." The man commanded before disappearing in a flash of lightning. The ninja looks at where the Fourth was with an expression of awe before shaking his head and returning to his given task.

* * *

"What's the situation here?" The blond haired man appeared before two ANBU ninja who were straining hard using barrier jutsus to contain the nine tailed beast but were failing as it was too strong and broke through it wave after wave as if it were a wall of sand. "Lord Fourth! The situation is bad… Lord Third is fighting it alone at the moment and commands us to stand down and give him some support but the Kyuubi is too strong for all of us…" One of the masked ANBU replied and panted tiredly from chakra fatigue and saluted to the Fourth before returning to infusing more chakra in hopes of slowing the Kyuubi down. "Doton: Giant Mud Wall!" He shouted as a wall of mud rose up to stop the enraged Nine Tailed Fox but was brought down easily with one of its tails as the ANBU falls on his knee extremely exhausted. The fourth glanced at the ANBU on his left, "Enough. You, take him somewhere safe and see to his wounds, I'll deal with the Kyuubi alone. Do not let anyone interfere no matter what even when it looks like i'm losing. Understand?" The ANBU followed the commands as the fourth rushed forwards to engage the Kyuubi.

An elderly man was seen fighting off the huge fox creature, trying his very best to stop the enraged beast. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop before rushing forward with his polearm in hand the old man raised it to strike down the fox but was blocked by one of its tails before being repealed away with a force that would have thrown any normal person all the way to the moon but he managed to stop the tail from blasting him away and pushed it out of the way to slide away from the attack that was thrown at him. "Kyuubi! What are you doing? Why are you attacking Konoha?" Dodging another attack that destroyed multiple buildings around him. " **Grrrrr….."** The Kyuubi narrowed its eyes, focusing on the man in front of it as it fires fire balls at him which was easily dodged by the man but caused a great load of damage to the village around them. "Hiruzen, there is no point trying to reason with her… she is under a sharingan's control." The blond haired man appeared between him and the Kyuubi as he thrust his hands forward in front of him while holding a three pronged kunai with a strange set of seals engraved in it. "Minato! Thank Kami you are here finally! Whats going on? Why is Kyuubi attacking us for no reason? Who is controlling her?" "A man attacked me and Kushina while she was giving birth to Naruto. He had a sharingan and had the ability to teleport… I managed to defeat him but he got away." Minato explained as he quickly tossed his kunai at the Kyuubi as he blurred through multiple hand-signs. "Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu!" As he shouted out, the lone kunai that was tossed at her multiplied by a thousand and rain down on her as she cries out in pain and anger. Looking at him, She quickly charged up a black sinister looking ball that was slowly building up into a massive asteroid sized bomb aiming to incinerate him from existence. Hiruzen look at him worriedly as he quickly tried to use a high powered barrier jutsu hoping to minimize the damage but was stopped in sudden surprise when glowing white swords with chains attached emerge from beneath the ground under the Kyuubi and wrap itself around her pulling her down and canceling the the massive bomb which dissipated in the air. Seeing the opportunity that was given to them. Minato quickly went through another complicated set of hand-seals that lights up all of the seals on the kunais that was lodged into the Kyuubi. "Hiraishin no Jutsu!" A giant flash of light envelops them before blinking them a small way from the village where a baby was seen in the middle of a sealing alter. The chains that were clinging on tightly to the Kyuubi seems to subdue her slowly as she was losing her strength and the three tomoe in her eyes slowly vanishes as her usual black slit eyes return. " **M-minato…? I-is that you…? W-where am I…? W-w-whats going on…?"** She blinks confused at her environment before realizing she was out of her seal. " **W-what…? W-w-what happened? All I remember is that I was trying to help Kushina to withstand the pain of childbirth and getting knocked out from...Red …. Eyes…"** Her expression suddenly widen before contorting into rage as she roared out angrily. " **Those red eyed bastards! I'm going to kill every single one of them!"** Trying to wiggle herself free from the chains, She roared and tugged with no success as Minato approached her trying to calm her down. "Kyuubi… I'm sorry but I have to seal you inside of my son… I would love to give you your freedom but… Kushina's last words were to have Naruto continue our legacy… I...I hope you understand and forgive me for this…" Broken-heartedly he steps in front of the Kyuubi and stretches his hands forward as a large kanji "Death" materialized in front of him. "Reaper Death Seal!" He called out as a felt a giant scythe pierce straight through his soul and drag it out of him before the Shinigami. " _What is your wish mortal_ …? What do you wish to seal..?" Looking reluctantly at his greatest friend and wife's familiar. He pointed at the Kyuubi that was looking at him with sad and pained eyes knowing what would happen to him when she was sealed away. "Seal half of her in me and half in my son… He may be strong seeing as he has the Uzumaki bloodline in him but it is still too much chakra for one baby to hold alone…" The Shinigami nodded his head solemnly before pulling the Kyuubi in half to seal her in both the father and the son. " **M-minato… I will take good care of him… I promise… I will make sure he will have a good life ahead of him.. I'm sorry for what I…. W-what I…."** She tears up and looked at him with a pain smile of assurance. " **I'm sorry you can't have the life you wanted with Naruto and Kushina b-but I will honor your last request as my Masters and My Best Friends…"** Lifting a tail to give the crying man an encouraging hug before dissipating into a steady stream of chakra that flowed into him and his son. The baby boy looked up in curiosity and childlike astonishment as he lift this tiny hands to feel the warm loving waves that made him giggle cutely that would melt even the most hardern of hearts. Smiling tearfully at the exchange between them, Hiruzen assisted Minato towards Naruto and help him hold his child up as the seal slowly formed on his belly in the shape of a spiral. " _You have given your life for an honorable sacrifice… I shall grant you a few minutes to enjoy your time on this mortal plane before taking your soul with me to the afterlife."_ The Shinigami gave him a slight look of interest as he gave the new father a chance to be with his son before he is taken away from him until the time for the boy to leave this plane of existence and be reunited with his parents. Glancing amusedly at a new approacher as a cloaked person walked out into the opening towards the two Kages. Hiruzen notices their appearance and stood in a defence stance in front of them to protect from the unknown and possible assailant but faltered slightly as he saw the person raised up a hand with a small white chain trailing their hand that was similar to the one that held the Kyuubi down. Taking slow and soft steps, the person who has a childlike size approached them slowly not wanting to give them any evil intentions as they gently placed their palm on Naruto's head causing him to look at them slightly surprised before giggling happily and leaning into their touch. The unknown person flitch slightly letting out a few strays of long silver hair brush down on the baby that giggles in interest and reached out to grab the hair. A small smile grazed under the hood that was slightly visible to the two as they pull their hand back towards them and walk away. "H-hey whoever you are… Thank you for helping us hold the Kyuubi down…" Trying to get to up stop the person from leaving but failing as his face screws up in pain for his strength is slowly leaving him meaning his time was shortening. The unknown person stop in their step before giving a silent nod toward their direction and left quickly without another word. Gasping for air as Minato choked and cough out blood as he held his son closer to his heart causing the baby to look up at him in confusion and worry. "There there my son… Daddy's still here with you… Hiruzen… after this night the villagers will no doubt have a strong hatred towards the Kyuubi… I beg of you for my final wish to make the villages see and treat Naruto as a Hero… Please… Take good care of my son… That is all i wish for…" Looking at Hiruzen with a tired smile and pulled out a scroll from a storage to write down his will and legacy for his son. "G-give him this when he is old enough to learn the truth about his lineage because Iwa and Kumo will hunt him down if they know who he is… Keep it a secret with you from everyone for now until he is old enough...Please… will you do that for me..? Nodding as Hiruzen look at him in a look of despair for in this day the village would lose their most beloved Hokage. "I swear on my life that I will do your final will and request and take good care of Naruto when you are gone…" Smiling softly as he gave his son a final kiss and prayed for him to have a better and fulfilled life before slipping into his death. Hiruzen looked at him with silent tears as he picked up Naruto who had fallen asleep from him and carried him close wishing he could have done more for them.

Looking at the scene from a distance away. The cloaked person looked pained as a tears trickled from their eyes as they jumped away knowing that this moment will forever be engraved in their memory.

* * *

 **Whew that's a wrap for my first Naruto fanfic! I hope you enjoy and please give a like and comment on what you think about it XD i hope i can improve more and write better chapters in the future! This chapter was reviewed and helped by my friends Kiyoshiin and Aevari! Please give them a look because they write soooo well XD 3 Thank you guys soooooo much! 3 Until then~ Ja ne!~~**


	2. Meeting the Fox and the Angel

**HEY EVERYONE! AN UPDATE! WOOOOOOO! I HOPE YOU ALL WILL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! I UNDERSTAND THAT LAST CHAPTER THERE WAS SOME UMM.. SPACING ERROR THAT I NEED TO FIX SOO…. TEEHEE SORRY! I FIXED IT THIS CHAPTER AND I HOPE IT WILL BE BETTER NOW (CAUSE NO MORE WALL OF TEXT XD) HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR AND SEE YA AT THE END!**

Normal

"Speeches"

 _Whispers, thoughts, or unique character speeches, flashbacks_

 **Karuki's speech (Fem Kurama)**

* * *

 _ **6 Years Later**_

A young boy was running through the streets as fast as his tiny legs could carry him as he sped through an alley trying to escape from the angry mob that was chasing him away from the festival. He had gotten curious and wanted to join in the festivities which honored the supposed defeat and death of the nine tails by the Yondaime Hokage. But in actual fact was just a coverup story for what really went down on that night to protect and hide the truth about Naruto from the world.

Unfortunately the story that Hiruzen came up with could not be applied in the meeting with the civilian and shinobi council as they argued about what truly happened with the Kyuubi. He was forced to reveal the truth but managed to keep Naruto's heritage a secret from the council so as to not give them the drive to forcefully take Naruto for their own selfish desires to make him into an unemotional killing machine. He passed laws to prevent the truth about what happened on that night from going out into the public to help protect Naruto better but it was for naught as the villagers looked at him like he was a demon when they noticed his strangely adorable foxy birthmark whiskers.

Running into a dead end, Naruto was force to turn and face his assailants who had chased him relentlessly after he escaped their beatings that given him multiple bruises on his legs and sides as they relentless attack him without remorse. Trembling and shaking Naruto looked up at them with pleading eyes that asks why they always treat him like this and what did he do to deserve this kind of abuse. "P-please… Please s-stop hitting me! I-it hurts! It hurts so much! Why are you attacking me…? I-i'm a good boy! I-i didn't do anything to any of you!"

The mob looked at the boy with anger, hatred, and malice as they moved closer to him with knifes and kunais as they started attacking him without even thinking twice. "You demon brat! Don't think you can fool us with your innocent act! You killed our family and destroyed our homes! Don't act like you don't know anything! You may have fooled the Hokage but we will not be so easily fooled!" Naruto cried out as one of them had stabbed him straight through his chest and kicked him so hard that he felt his ribs cracked under pressure.

"Pl...ease…. P...l...eas...e… st….op…" Curling up trying to withstand the pain that rocked throughout his body as he cried out for help and in pain. Slowly the pain was seemingly leaving him as he was losing consciousness as he drifted out into the back of his mind. Just before he was out, he saw a bright light that incapacitated the mob that was attacking him. He saw a girl with beautiful, soft pale skin that came to his aid while looking worried and placed a hand on him as he felt a nice comforting warm glow at the spot she touched him. As he was losing consciousness, he heard a soft gentle voice whispering to him from the girl. "Rest now. It's going to be okay. You are going to be okay…" With that he slowly drifted off into a deep slumber

* * *

' _Huh…? Where am I? Why does it feel wet…?'_ Suddenly blinking up in shock. Naruto took a look at his surroundings as he was greeted with the sight of a sewer of some kind. It was dark, pipe lined the walls, the only source of light were torches that lit the walls in strange yet alluring blue flames that provided a comfortable amount of light to not plunge him into total darkness. Slowly picking up his body, he inspected the water that he was laying on and was surprised that it did not seep into his clothes and left him rather dry as if the water does not have any liquid properties but a solid one.

' _Hmm… this place is weird… but it feels nice…'_ Looking forward he decided to follow the line of pipes to explore further into this strange sewer system.

He soon arrived in front of a ginormous gate that has a large piece of paper with the kanji ' _Seal_ ' written on it. "H-hello? I-is anyone there…?" Looking slightly unnerved as he felt slight fear while wondering what could possibly be through that gate that it needed such a massive size to hold back. As he slowly approached the gate, He heard soft sobbing that had a rather melodious voice held in it.

"Hey! Are you okay in there? Is someone crying…? D-don't cry!" Quickly running into the seal all fear was forgotten as he grew up the courage to find the voice and wanted to comfort them as it broke his little heart hearing such a beautiful sound making such a sad emotion. As he got closer to the sound, he saw a rather beautiful woman with smooth blood red hair. She was wearing an expensive looking kimono with small foxes engraved in it. She also had small reddish fox ears popping out on her head and nine brushy red-orange tails that was loosely hanging down showing their despair.

"H-hey what's wrong..? Please don't cry… S-someone as pretty as you shouldn't cry…" Naruto subconsciously reached out to the person and gave a small hug in hopes of comforting her. The person flinched as she turn around showing her beautiful and perfect yet sorrowful face as she quickly grab onto him and held him tightly as if he was her lifeline. " **S…..sor…..ry…..S-s-s-sorry…. I-i….i'm soo….sorry….** "

As she cried into him pouring her whole heart at him, he look at her wondering why she apologize to him. Rubbing her head gently not knowing what to do, he hugs closer to her pulling her to his shoulder and rubbing her back in hopes of comforting her. Feeling strangely attached and close to her even though he had never seen her before. He hugged tighter as if she was someone he had lost and finally reunited after a very long time. She cried in his arms for what felt like hours as he held her close feeling the comfort in her embrace.

"Why are you saying sorry miss? You didn't do anything. Stop saying sorry." Rubbing her head he stare into her eyes as she shift to look at him. Deep red pools and black slit that ran through the middle of her eyes were rather alluring to him and it gave him a sense of comfort as she sniffed out a small reply. " **It's because of me you are hurt… because of me… they chase you.. beat you… even tried to kill you…** " Her face wells up in tears again as he quickly wipe her eyes. "No, what are you talking about?" Looking confused as to why this lady would say that. "You didn't do anything miss… someone like you could never be the reason… Jiji just said that they do not understand and I feel they are just stupid…" Giving a small warm smile, he pulls her closer into the hug.

" **You don't understand.. I am the reason why they attack you.. I am the Kyuubi no kitsune...** " Looking down as if she was ashamed of herself. She tried not to look at his shocked expression as a sudden realization shot through him finally understanding why the villagers had always been calling him a monster and a demon. Pulling herself away from him thinking that now he would hate her, she was shocked as he shakes his head and pulls her closer into his embrace.

"No you can never be the demon everyone talks about. You are too nice and I feel very comfortable with you. If you are the demon then… you would try to hurt me or kill me. But all you did was cry and say sorry. If anyone is the real demon… it will be those horrible villagers…" Giving her a smile that healed her broken heart, he hugs her tighter and rubs her back. "Don't worry. Don't cry okay? A pretty lady like you shouldn't cry!" Looking at him with a light blush, she nods and wipes her face before hugging him again.

* * *

"So… You mean you are sealed inside of me?" Naruto gave her a confused look and tilted his head making her gush thinking how adorable and restrain herself from hugging the life out of him. " **Yes. The Fourth Hokage sealed me into you because as a being of chakra I cannot die. I will only reform after a few years if someone manages to kill me. I don't really have a physical body as every fiber of my being is made of chakra.** " Looking at her with an uncertain and confused face as he was too young to understand anything she said but nodded slowly as to not put her off but fails as she noticed his look. " **You don't understand anything i just said right?** " He nod sheepishly as she giggled and smiled calmly at him. " **I can't die. If I die I will come back after a few years as if nothing happened to me.** " She explained again as simple as she could.

He nods happily understand her now that she explained in a more simplistic manner. "Then

where am i? What is this place?" " **This is your mindscape. We are currently inside of your mind. When you were…** " Her face faulted in sadness as he grabbed her hand in reassurance and gestures for her to continue. " **When your body had too much for your mind to handle… your mind pulls you in here to keep you safe from the outside. That's why you don't feel anymore pain when you enter this place.** "

Turning her head to look up at the ceiling as if she could see something. She turn to look back at him and pull him up to his feet. " **Looks like someone is trying to wake you up. Don't worry I can feel that this person means you no harm. In fact she saved you when you were…** " Looking away slightly before he pulls her into a hug which causes him to only reach up to her belly because of his height. "C-can I come back here again? I-i want to see you again if that's okay… I like you! You are nice, kind, and i feel comfortable around you." He innocently spouted out as he caused a light blush to appear on her face. She hugs him close and nods.

" **Of course you can come back here! All you need to do is to close your eyes and imagine yourself in here.** " She pats his head and smiles as she push him gently out of the gates. " **Alright~ it's time for you to wake up now! We can talk later when you go to bed. Oh and my name is Karuki! Since we will be getting closer I guess I should tell you my name! Don't tell anyone though. Only special people like you can know my name.** " He nods as he felt his body drifting away and gives her a wave. "Okay I won't tell anyone! I promise! I will come back Karuki!"

* * *

A feeling of pain flooded through him as he forced his eyes open and found himself in a room he didn't recognize. Feeling someone holding his hand, he saw a girl looking straight at him with her bright ember eyes. She was small in stature and look like she was about the same age as him. She had long silvery hair that reached all the way to legs. She wore a cute white one-piece dress that held her body well. Blushing slightly as he was staring back into her eyes before feeling the awkward air, she broke out of her trance as she gently touched his bandages to look at his wounds. Once satisfied with her work, She look back at him and blushes slightly.

"You know… It is rather rude to stare at someone…" Naruto jolted up as he broke from the trance she placed him on and gaped at her soft gentle voice that reminded him a lot like Karuki's as their voice holds the same amount of peace in them. "O-oh umm.. S-sorry I didn't mean too! I-it's just that y-you are very pretty!" He blurted out and blushed as he covered his mouth realizing what he just said. She gave him an unsure look before shrugging it off. "Thanks for the compliment I guess? Did you have a good time talking to the Kyuubi?"

Staring at her in shock before instinctively back away slowly. "H-how did you know that?" Shrugging, she got up and placed a plate of food in front of him and gestures for him to eat. "I have my ways. Don't worry I am not going to hurt you. There is no need for fear…" Looking away slightly sadden by his reactions which he noticed.

"S-sorry I didn't mean to make you sad! I was just surprised! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! What's your name?" Trying to lift the mood up, he stares at her in anticipation. "It's fine.. I understand why you reacted the way you did. I'm umm… I guess you can call me Aki Fukari. I assume you would be hungry and made some food for you." She pushes the food to his lap as he blushes when his stomach growled in anger for not being fed, plus the smell of the food was heavenly so that didn't help his embarrassing situation.

"Why did you help me..?" Looking at her with curiosity as she was about to take her leave. "Almost the whole village hates me… Why did you save me and not hurt me like the rest…?" Tears fell unknowing from his eyes as he looked down his hair shadowing his eyes. "I'm nobody… all I will be is just trouble for you.. So w-" He was cut off in shock when she pulled him into a hug and felt water drop on his shoulder. She was sobbing quietly as she heard how broken he was by the people who were suppose to respect him for who he is and what he is doing.

"You are very special Naruto. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You may not know it but… you are very important in a lot of things in the future. As for why I saved you… You interest me. I'm interested in who you are and how you acted…." Looking away, she mumbled something under her breath with a sad expression on her face. "Eat your food Naruto and get some sleep. You need to recover. Even if your body heals fast, the wounds that you received are very deep and almost fatal. I will let you have your rest… If you need anything don't hesitate to ask okay?" Giving a small smile of reassurance, she left the room and close the door softly. Blinking at what happened before his stomach growled again in protest and took him back to reality, he started to eat and found that the meal he is having is the best thing he has ever eaten (aside from ramen of course). Sighing happily as he felt his energy slowly returning to him. He took her advice and lay down to catch some sleep while hoping to see his friend in his mind again. He slowly drifted off to sleep while thinking what a strange and cute girl Aki was and blushes slightly thinking that someone like her actually came to save him. Slowly closing his eyes. He imagined he was back at the sewers again.

* * *

Aki's eyes were wondering at the door that she just left as she look down remembering her own guilt and pain for what happened to him.

 _Flashback_

 _Aki was walking through the forest in the dead of night as she was enjoying the peaceful feeling of her surrounding. She loves to come down to the mortal world to enjoy its little quirks and the exciting life that goes on in the world below. Suddenly she was hit full force with a mental attack that happens from time to time showing her the future. She saw fire and destruction. A creature of power with nine tails being controlled. The death of a hero. The lost of a family. The loneliness of a newborn._

 _Gasping back to reality, she quickly rushed to the location of the event to find that she was too late. She was… too late… The town was already destroyed while the beast was going to kill the hero in her vision. Her hands instinctively moved on their own as she drew out her power to summon swords with linked chains to subdue the beast. It was effective and it gave the hero a chance to transport the beast away from the village._

 _She was surprised at the power the hero held and sent out her senses to track where they had gone to. Spotting them, she rushed over to hopefully stop her vision from become reality but again she was too late when she saw the angel of death standing behind him holding the soul of the hero. She was too late… Again… too late…_

 _Watching painfully as she saw what he had done and prayed that he will have a good afterlife for not even her can anyone claim a soul back from the Shinigami. As she crept closer. All she could do was to give her blessings to the child that lost both his parent that night and witness the hero's passing. She blamed herself for everything. She was supposed to take care of all these mortals. Her duty was to watch out for them and defend them from demonic creatures. Yet… she has failed… even with her unique ability to see into the future… she had failed. Unable to face her failure, she left and watched over the baby from the shadows before leaving to punish herself and train harder to not make the same mistake again._

 _Flashback End_

Sighing mentally, She scolded herself again because she should have watched over the boy and not let her disappointment blind her into an intensive training period. When she return to the sight of the boy being abused to the point of death. Something triggered inside her as she sent a quick judgment on all of his assailants as they all are most likely dragged to the deep dark pits of hell.

Looking back at the door. She dropped down on her knees in exhaustion as her emotions had gone wild and taken a toll on her mind. "I'll protect you this time Naruto… I'll make sure I'll protect you. I won't make the same mistake again. I will forgive the fox because she is not in control of her actions but…" Her eyes glitches in between her warm ember color to a blood red that emits out a huge wave of killing intent. " _ **I'll Make Sure They Pay For Their Crimes.**_ "

* * *

 **ANNNNNND THATS A WRAP! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! AND HOPEFULLY I CAN GET BETTER AT WRITING IN THE FUTURE XD. I MIGHT UPDATE SLOWER FOR LONGER CHAPTERS IN THE FUTURE SO I HOPE ALL OF YOU DON'T MIND! WE WILL MEET AGAIN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! JA NE!~**


End file.
